I'm Gonna Sing Until I Get Your Eyes On Me
by MMMBop87
Summary: Bella is a contestant on Chasing A Rockstar. Edward is a judge. They fall in love. What will happen when their secret is revealed? Will Bella get kicked off the show? Will Edward get fired? EXB OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine. :(**

My hands were shaking so bad, they felt they were going to fall off on their own. My palms were getting sweaty—gross, I know—and my heart was beating a million beats a minute.

If this wasn't nerves, I don't know what is.

"Bella," my friend Angela says from the driver's seat, "calm down."

I look over at her and nod. It's not like this is my first audition ever. I've tried out for _American Idol_—no. Simon said I was pretty, but my voice didn't have "the potential the industry was looking for". And then on _America's Got Talent_—another no. The British dude's name that I can't remember (and really don't care) said I was horrible.

Yeah, that's gotta boost my self-confidence.

And, personally, although I'm not trying to brag, I think I have a pretty good voice. I've heard tapes of me, and I'm at least half-decent.

A few weeks ago, I heard about his new singing competition show they were having called _Chasing A Rockstar_ for alternative music singers.

I listen to alternative music, so I've got to give it a shot.

We pull into the parking lot of the hotel where the auditions were being held, and I saw that the line swooped all the way around the building.

I gulp and clutch my stomach where butterflies were erupting.

"Bella, honey," Angela pats my shoulder, "you can do this. It's just like all the other times. You'll do fine."

I step out of the car, and a few people in the monstrously long line turn to look at me. I blush a very bright red and hurry to the end.

By the time I got to the tables where they were passing out numbers, I was number 346. I gulp again and tape the paper to my shirt.

It was a little past three p.m., and I was getting more nervous by the second. Angela was waiting in a little waiting room where she would be able to see me after the audition.

I walk into the little room where there was the other contestants waiting. Some were hyperventilating and others were warming up.

I sit down in a chair, completely on the edge of the seat.

A girl appears in front of me and smiles. "Is this seat taken?" she asks, pointing to the chair beside me. I shake my head and she sits down.

"I'm Alice," she smiles, and I shake her open hand.

"Bella," I smile back.

I made small talk with her politely; glad to have at least one person to talk to. I was getting a little antsy with the group of girls across the room that kept sending me evil glares every once in awhile.

"Are you 346?" Alice asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I snap back to reality and look at her.

"They just called your number."

"Oh."

I stand up and walk to the open door where the auditions would be held. "Good luck!" I hear Alice yell at me. I smile back at her and stop outside the door.

I take a deep breath, trying to get composed.

"Ready?" A guy with a headset smiles slightly at me.

I nod and he guides me into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine. :(**

As I walked in, the nerves in my stomach tightened even more.

The first thing I saw was the table of judges. And unlike all the other shows I tried out for, this one had _four_ judges. Which made me want to cry even more. That means I'm going to have to impress one more person.

That's a lot of pressure on me.

On the far left sat a guy with dark brown hair that hung in his eyes, who definitely made me swoon. And then, next to him was a guy with a bit darker hair and had a goofy grin on his face. Next to him was a girl with strikingly bright red hair, who I recognized as Hayley Williams from Paramore. Then, next to her was a girl with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, who I think was the lead singer from a band called Hey Monday.

I stop in the middle of the little floor they guy with the headset directed me onto, and the judges look up at me.

I instantly blush, hating being the center of attention.

"Hi," the guy on the far left says, "um, my name is Edward Cullen; this is Emmett, Hayley and Cassaddee."

I wave shyly.

"So, Bella," Hayley smiles politely, "why do you want to be a singer?"

I swallow nervously, then take a shaky breath. "Um, my mom died when I was three years old, so I was left alone with my dad. He's a college professor at Arizona State University here in Arizona, and he always expected me to be the perfect little student. I started singing when I was in the 4th grade choir at my school. I loved it. My dad always hated that I sang more than I focused on my education, and I moved out when I was 15. So, I guess this is just what I've always wanted to do."

I blush after I said all that, realizing I rambled on for awhile.

Suddenly, Edward claps. Emmett joins in, clapping faster and a little more enthusiastic. I could feel my blush deepen.

"That," Edward says, "was amazing."

I swallow. "Thanks," I say quietly.

Hayley and Cassadee smile at me, and I smile back. "Okay," Emmett says, "you must sing for us now. And then, we shall evaluate you. So, what are you going to sing for us today?"

"Oh," I grin instantly, "I will be singing _Whoever She Is_ by The Maine."

"Cool," Edward smiles. "You can go when you're ready."

I swallow, taking a few deep breaths. I always feel like this before I started singing. That queasy feeling in my stomach, that soreness in my throat. But then, it passes when I start singing.

"She could be money, cars, fear of the dark. Your best friends or the strangers in bars. Whoever she is, whoever she may be, one thing's for sure: You don't have to worry. She could be rainy days, minimum wage." I continue singing, forgetting other people were in the room. "A book that ends with no last page. Whoever she is, whoever she may be, one thing's for sure: You don't have to worry."

I stop, sighing in relief that I didn't mess up.

There were a few moments of silence, then Edward smiles. "That was amazing. I absolutely loved it. I have no other words to describe that performance. I say yes, of course."

I almost died of giddiness.

Emmett grins a goofy smile. "I say HELL YEAH!"  
Cassadee smiles. "Yep."  
Hayley just nods, a smile on her face.

I bite my bottom lip from screaming in joy. "Congratulations," Edward says, his eyes not leaving my face. "You're going to L.A."

I smile hugely, trying not to jump up and down.

"Thank you guys, so much," I smile again, biting my bottom lip. "Thanks." They nod back, smiling widely, and I walk back to the door.

The guy with the headset hands me a purple piece of paper with a date, time, and place on it. I smile again, then head out the door.

Angela was waiting outside, and I hug her tightly.

"I'm guessing you made it?" she grins as she pulls back.

I grin back. "Yep."

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer and start jumping up and down.

Angela laughs, and I sudden feel eyes on me. I turn around to see one of the bitchy girls who were glaring at me staring me down again.

"So," she crosses her arms over her chest, "I guess you made it in."

I raise my eyebrows, and nod slowly. "Um…yeah." She looks me up and down, scruntinizing everything about me with her eyes.

"Well," she says, "it's my turn, so could you move away from the door?"

I shake off her evil glare and hug Angela again. "So," Angela says, "when do you leave?"

I show her the purple piece of paper, and she grins. "It's on Saturday," she says. I grin even wider, bouncing with joy. She hugs me tightly again, and I pass by Alice. I smile, wave the purple paper at her and she gives me a thumbs-up.

I grin again and we walk out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine. :(**

I stuff my two suitcases into the under carriage of the bus they were picking everyone in the competition up in, and turn back around to Angela.

"Okay," she says, pointing her pinky at me, "you, Miss Singer, are going to call me on my cell when you get to the hotel in L.A. 'Cause if you don't, I might just have to smack you."

I laugh and hug her again. "I will call you, I promise."

"Good," she grins, then walks back to her car. She turns, waves, gives me a look like you-better-win-this! then finally gets into her Prius.

I laugh and move the strap of my tote bag higher onto my shoulder.

Suddenly, I see Alice closing the under carriage of the bus, and I run over. "Hey!" I smile, hugging her. "You made it to L.A.! Thank god! I thought that if you didn't make it I might not have someone to room with!"

We both look over at the camera guy swarming around us with the camera in hand, a microphone appearing over us to catch what we're saying. "Wow," I look at the crazily, "that will take awhile to get used to. I am not at all fond of someone taping me to put on national television."

Alice laughs. "We'll just have to try."

I laugh as well, link arms with her, and we walk to the doors of the bus. I heard earlier from a producer that there were four buses picking up the contestants that made it to L.A., and that each bus would have judge on it. Each bus would hold fifteen contestants, which made my stomach whirl.

I had to compete with 59 other contestants.

We walk up the little stairs, and we see that our judge was Edward Cullen. He smiles at us, one of the earbuds from his iPod in his ear while the other hung down. His smile made a weird feeling go through my stomach, so I push Alice to sit in the back: the farthest place from him.

Five other people were on our bus besides Alice and me.

There was a guy with spiky blonde hair who sat in the seats in front of us. He was wearing a "Hello My Name Is…" name tag, and in the white box it said Mike. Two rows ahead of us sat the bitchy girl who talked to me after I auditioned and she was sitting with a girl with black hair and had a red bandana holding it back. And then on the other side of the bus three rows ahead of the bitchy girl were two other people. One was a girl who had red hair with freckles splashed across her nose and cheekbones, and the other was a guy who was completely identical but had glasses perched on his nose.

More people push on a few minutes later, and me and Alice get to talking about the judge Edward.

"He is uber cute!" Alice squeals quietly.

I sigh. "I know. He makes me swoon."

She giggles and Mike's head pops up from behind his seat. "Do you think he might be gay?" he asks quietly, glancing at Edward. "Because is one piece of sexy meat. Mm!"

Me and Alice laugh. "Nah," I shake my head. "He can't be gay. I saw him checking out bitchy girl's boobs earlier."

Mike grins. "I'm Mike," he says. "As you can see from the name tag."

"Hi," I smile back. "I'm Bella and this is Alice."

We all shake hands and go back to talking about Edward. We learned Mike was gay (I think you could tell from his statement five seconds ago) but he had an amazing singing voice.

We bumped along for the next two hours, and they had played a few CDs I recognized over the speakers. They played Paramore's CD, the new Boys Like Girls CD, and the new Forever the Sickest Kids EP.

We suddenly stop in front of a restaurant, and one of the producers explains that we came for a rest stop. I check my phone to see that it was about noon, the time I would be eating lunch.

Everyone piles off the bus and push into the restaurant.

Me, Alice, and Mike find out own table and a waitress comes over. She hands us menus, and we scan through them. "So," Alice sneaks a glance at the table a few feet away where Edward and the other judge Emmett were sitting, "you thinking about going for Edward?"

I slap her arm. "No! How do you even know I like him?"

She rolls her eyes. "Puh-lease. You like him. I saw how you were checking out his bod back on the bus."

Mike smirks. "Everyone was checking out his 'bod' on the bus. He's hot. And gay guys have a very high limit. But as some people would say, I would ride him."

We laugh and look back at the menus.

**Edward's POV**

The blonde waitress looks at me, her eyes widening the teensiest bit. She smirks and hands me a menu. "Do you know what you guys would like to drink?" she asks us, but her eyes stayed on me.

"Do you guys have any Red Bull?" Emmett asks.

She turns to him for the briefest second in history before spinning back to me. "Yes, sir," she answers Emmett. I roll my eyes at the waitress and set my menu down.

"I'll have a Coke," I say, wishing she would stop looking at me.

She smiles suggestively, writes down our orders, and walks away with a totally-on-purpose swing to her hips. Emmett raises his eyebrows at me and I scoff. "What?" I question his look.

"How can you _not_ love the way chicks look at you?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I hate it that they don't give up because they think their hot shit, but I've gotten used to it."

He sighs. "Then why don't you respond for once instead of just giving them a disgusted look? They will not deny you if you say yes to them."

"Yeah," I fix my beanie covering my mop of hair, "but none of them seem like the right one."

"Oh," Emmett rolls his eyes, "here we go with 'the right one'."

I slap his shoulder and hear a burst of laughter from a table a few feet across from us. I turn my head to see that it was the girl Bella and two other people I remember judging.

Emmett notes me staring. "Oh la la," he smiles, "I see you giving your stares to the hot girl with the amazing voice Bella."

Bella did have a great voice. Well, great is too less a word. Her voice is incredible. How she hadn't made it big by now, I don't know. But she_ is_ amazing at singing.

I roll my eyes. "Emmett, you know we aren't allowed to fool around with the contestants. We'll get fired. And, this is extra money. I like extra money. I don't want anything to ruin this job."

He clucks his tongue once. "Whaaaaaatever."

I roll my eyes and look back down at the menu.

* * *

**I just had to make Mike gay. :P**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine. :(**

Bella

I pull my bag up onto the bed I claimed in our hotel room and unzip it. Alice was already putting her stuff into the drawers of her dresser by the bed that was a few feet away from mine. Mike and another guy name Jake were in the room connected to ours, and I heard them yelling and screaming at the TV.

"So," Alice says as she stuffs a pile of shirts in the top drawer, "are you going to take a shot at Edward? I mean, I know he's a judge and all, but who cares?"

I look over at her, rolling my eyes. "I care! If they find out, I would get kicked off. I can't afford that. I've worked way too hard to get where I am right now. This is my first time getting accepted into the competition."

"Really?" her eyes widen. "With your voice?"

I sigh, taking out a pair of jeans to change into. "I know. My friend Angela even cussed out Simon Cowell from American Idol when he went to pee. It was funny until they kicked us out."

Alice bursts out laughing and I even hear Mike and Jake laughing from their room. I roll my eyes again and open a drawer in the dresser.

~~-~~

We walk downstairs into the hotel lobby to see all 56 other contestants all over the place, ready to hear what we were going to do next.

Me, Jake, Mike, and Alice sit down at a table in the little breakfast buffet area. The bitchy girl from before (I learned her name is Tanya) was sitting on the couch a few yards away, and she kept glancing at me as if I were vermin sent from the sewer lines.

"So," Jake takes a swig from his water bottle, "Mike tells me you are giving stares at Edward Cullen. He is one nice piece of human."

I raise my eyebrows, laughing. "Are you gay too?"

"Of course," Mike snorts, laughing along with me.

Alice giggles and I run a hand through my hair. "Well Jake, if you really want to know, I do think Edward is attractive. I just…I don't I can really do anything about it. He's a judge and I am a contestant. I'd get in a lot of trouble if the producers found out. And who cares? It's not like he likes me back. There are plenty of women out there; he can choose any one he wants."

Jake nods as Alice scoffs. "Bella, what if you find out that they wouldn't kick you off if you dated him but it's too late? Just…give it a shot."

Before I could reply the table next to us is suddenly occupied by the four judges. We instantly go to talking about what songs we should sing for the next challenge, but I couldn't help but be aware that Edward was right behind me.

He was sitting in the chair at the next table that was next to me, so that our backs were to each other. We were so close together, that our backs we almost touching. I could feel my heartbeat now, and it was pounding loudly in my ears.

It was very humiliating.

Mike sends me a sly smile and I smack his shoulder. He wiggles his eyebrows before going back to talking about maybe singing For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert with Jake.

The next part of the competition was that we went to the giant assembly room in the hotel (I don't know why they have it here) and we choose the song of our choice. They narrow the 60 contestants down to 30 and we go from there to the next step. I was still debating between two songs on what to sing, and it was getting hard for me to choose.

"Hey," Alice taps my shoulder, bringing me back to the present, "what song are you gonna sing? I think I'm going to sing Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. I love that song."

I laugh and nod. "Sure. Isn't that the one you sang for your audition though?"

She shakes her head. "No. I sang Before He Cheats for that."

She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh again. She goes back to talking about something with Jake and Mike and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation from the judge's table right behind me.

"…yeah," I hear Cassadee saying, "she's definitely a favorite. Her voice is incredible. Edward said it's the best singing he's heard since himself."

Hayley snorts. "Edward needs to stop kidding about that. Yes, he has a good voice, but Bella has an even better voice. She has amazing vocals! They are amazing. Like, mind-blowing. I can't believe she was turned down before this."

"What?" Edward suddenly joins the conversation. "She got turned down? What the hell was wrong with those people?"

"Oh! I heard about that," Emmett says. "She tried out for American Idol and Simon said something really mean or whatever. She was actually on TV. And she also tried out of America's Got Talent, but the other British dude on that said her voice was terrible."

I could just hear Edward's jaw drop open. "Are you kidding me? Wow, people really need to learn how to see good talent."

The other three judges agree, and I suddenly feel my arm being pulled.

I look up at Alice's smiling face. "It's time to go to the assembly room. From there they'll call us up individually. Are you ready?"

I smile and nod, standing up.

Before I left the buffet area I see Edward watching me go with an indescribable look on his face.

* * *

**Sorry, but I couldn't think of anybody else to make gay other than Jake. :P**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
